


What kind of women do you like?

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Family Dynamics, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Robin is testing the waters, Stupid plot, UST, Walking In On Someone, bold Robin, shy Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Frobin / not so far after Thriller Bark / not a pairRating: T / Teen and up audience(First posted April 2018)There are good reasons why one should never just walk into any room. Especially not the bath.
Relationships: Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Franky & Nami (One Piece), Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	What kind of women do you like?

Mumbling under his breath Franky walked into the bathroom. It had been only recently that he had repaired the drain and now it was clogged again! While building the ship he hadn‘t calculated that his new friends would lose so many hairs while bathing. Most of them had kind of short hair after all. And they didn't shower that often. At least not the boys.

He probably needed another solution. Or he would just regulary need to clean the drain every other day. But that wasn‘t exactly his favorite job.

Deep in thought, already thinking about ways to make the work easier, he opened the door. Too late he realized his mistake, only after Nami had started to scream in anger and to throw shampoo and soap at him: „GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!“  
„Ouch! Stop!“  
„You owe me 20.000 Beli for this!“  
„No I don‘t! Why are you naked anyway?“ Franky had fled back behind the door, shouting through the crack he had left open.  
„I‘m taking a shower, you perverted smartass?!“  
„And I said I‘ll be up immediately after you called, SO WHY DID YOU GET NAKED?!“ seriously Franky had no time or patience to argue with a teenager.  
„I didn‘t want to waste time,“ Nami actually did sound unsure about it.  
„Yeah, great! With a clogged drain. You clean up the mess! The whole floor is covered in water!“ It was a good thing he never wore shoes. Those would have been drenched!  
„You still owe me 20k! You clean it up and it will be less,“ the smugness was back in Namis voice and it annoyed Franky to no end.  
„No! And why should I owe you money?!“  
„That is the price for seeing me naked.“ Franky could imagine the shrug that had most likely followed that sentence.  
„First, I didn’t see anything. Second, that is a scam because that is way too much.“  
„What?!“ Tragically he did not hear the cold anger in her voice.  
„No one would pay 20.000 Beli to see you naked!“

The bathhouse did not literally explode but it felt like it and Franky was happy to be still alive, having been able to run away right after Nami had started to scream bloody murder but unable to follow him, still being naked.  
It wasn't long until everyone on the ship knew what had happened. So, Franky hid away in his workshop. Not that it helped. It was impossible to hide on such a small ship.

The first group to approach him were the three youngest, telling him how brave he was to walk in on Nami.  
“Because, you know… everyone who sees Nami naked is turned into stone,” Usopp nodded his head knowingly.  
„Really?!“ Chopper looked at his friend with new fear.  
„Of course! One time a whole ship of Marines turned into stone seeing her.“  
„Nami can do that?! Amazing!“ without thinking about it any more the captain ran off shouting „Nami! I need you to get naked in front of marines!!“  
„WHAT THE HELL!!??“  
Franky sighed when he heard a loud crashing noise that followed. At least Usopp seemed to feel a bit of guilt about the whole ordeal. That and scared to for when Nami would find out that it was his fault. He was almost as afraid as Chopper was, who ran after Luffy to make sure the Captain survived the encounter.

The next to confront Franky was Sanji whose fury was almost as bad as Namis. The one time Franky went up to the galley for a little snack and a cola, he was confronted with a couple of hard kicks. Only the calming words from Robin ensured that Franky wasn‘t turned into a „new set of pots and pans, you shitty Cyborg!“  
Ironically, as soon as Brook asked for any details, Sanji was there too to listen in. With an annoyed look at his two crewmates Franky waved them away. He hadn’t seen anything after all.

Nami was still trying to get the 20.000 Beli from him but Franky continued to refuse. So the next to approach was Zoro who could not believe that is was so easy to oppose “The damn witch!”. And Zoro wondered alound why he had never thought about just opposing Nami. Since the whole situation seemed weird Franky asked some more questions and then flat out told the swordsman, that "Nami does have a right to ask for interest after lending money… but that is way too much and we're pirates after all so how is sis going to force you to pay? At least you should pay less than what she wants? But really bro, maybe you should ask someone else? Did you ever talked to someone about this? Luffy or Robin?"  
Zoro then had walked away mumbling to himself saying something about having to think this through.

Finally, not long after that, Robin made her appearance.  
“So, any questions about the incident, Robin?” At least after her everyone has had their shot and they all could move on.   
“I think I have quite a clear image about what had happened. On such a small ship it is bound to happen after all… plus we are all new to this ship and to everyone aboard.”  
“I didn’t see anything!” Franky was aware that he had no reason to be annoyed at Robin but he just wanted to forget about it. Robin waited for a few seconds, watching him throwing his hands up in annoyance. It was rare to see Franky in such a frustrated state. This whole incident really agitated him. She lightly tilted her head.  
“I believe you.”  
“Thanks!”

The fact that Robin believed him eased some of the stress Franky felt. He immediately continued to sketch some machine, hoping that this was now over.  
“Do you allow me another question?”  
A bottle of cola appeared in front of his face, while Robin carefully sat down at the edge of his table. He took it and turned to Robin.  
“Ask then.”  
“Why did you say that Nami is not worth the 20.000? That angered her more than the fact that you walked in on her.”  
Franky sighed and took a sip of his cola before he answered: “I don’t know… I guess she is worth it… but... not to me?”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don’t know…. I…,” he thought a bit about what he was going to say, while Robin waited patiently. “She is just not attractive in my eyes… she is like a little sister. I mean okay, there was this scene when she was ripping open Kalifas clothing but Nami… she reminds me too much of Mozu and Kiwi… and she is still so young… like how old is she? 16?”

Robin had raised her brow at the story with Kalifa but every question about that was forgotten for the moment.  
“You really think she is 16?”  
The answer was a long silence before Franky answers a little bit embarrassed.  
“I guess that is the wrong age when you ask like that…”  
“She is 18.”  
“Really?”  
Robin started to snicker.  
“Hey!”  
“Excuse me but that is too adorable!”  
“Is not…”

They stayed silent for some time before Robin started to talk again again.  
“Do you allow me another question.”  
“Sure… it can’t become any more awkward…”  
“If Nami is not your type, then what kind of women do you like? Because so far every pervert we met hit on Nami.”  
“Do you want to say I’m no pervert!?”  
Again Robin laughed. He looked so scandalized. It really was adorable.  
“Of course you are. So, what kind of women do you prefer?”  
„Well, you know, ooooool…,“ he looked at her „ol...ther. Other women. Different.“  
„Like what?“  
„You know… ta… taller… with more… uhm… hm… mature... more mature!“ He had made some very vague gestures to underline whatever he was saying.  
Again Robin raised her eyebrows and Franky had turned his face away but she had still seen the blush on his cheeks.  
With a smile she stood up: “I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll also talk to Nami. I’m sure she won’t be angry anymore if I tell her your reasoning.”  
And with that she walked out of his workshop.

Franky huffed. Finally he could continue his work and relax.

A few days later Franky strolled towards the bathroom. He would enjoy a long hot shower after the had cleaned and upgraded the drain. Deep in thought he opened the door and too late realized his mistake. But this time there was not screaming and there was no steam. Also this time it wasn’t Nami. It was Robin, standing there naked with her back to him.

After the door had opened Robin slowly turned around, suppressed a smirk seeing Frankys red face and calmly reached for her towel to wrap it around herself. Only then Franky snapped out of it “Sry!”.  
Robin started to laugh while he backed out of the door again as fast as he could and closed it a little bit too hard. After a few more moments Robin had calmed down again and unwrapped the towel again to step under the shower: “Good to know.”  
She would visit Franky later again to explain herself… maybe… while wearing… something quite nice under her normal clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of editing on this one. I like it better now. I sure hope it's better now. Please enjoy!  
> \---  
> I'm still writing on the last part of "Will they or won't they" which is in the making since 2018 and I have no idea when I'll finish it. You can read the beginning over at the original oneshot fic (also in this collection)


End file.
